Tea with Mrs Bates
by Handy-for-the-bus
Summary: Series 1 ep 7 one shot.


_**Disclaimer:**_ _Downton Abbey and its characters belong to Julian Fellowes. _

* * *

><p>'I'll make us some tea then. Make yourself comfortable, my dear.'<p>

The elderly woman turned and walked into the kitchen with some difficulty. Anna remained seated at the tea table. The house was a bit dark and it was overloaded with heavy wood furniture that appeared as old as the house itself. Anna noted the smell of burned candles mixed with aged wood and soap, and the carpet was well-worn by time.

She gripped the handle of her bag trying to calm herself down. Mr Bates, such a private, reserved man, would not like her to be here fussing into his past. Bothering his poor old mother with such nonsense. But then, was it really nonsense? Trying to prove his innocence? Anna shook her head. It was not. He may be too gallant to show everyone the truth but she was not a person to take things lying down. She would help her friend...she would help the man she loved.

Relaxing her grip she sighed, more sure of herself this time. She looked around again while hearing Mrs Bates moving around the kitchen.

'Do you need help, Mrs Bates?'

'No, I don't,' the old woman called back. 'Thank you, but I can manage.'

Anna smiled widely at her words, _like mother like son_, she thought. Letting her gaze wander around the room, she noticed several framed pictures hanging on the walls. Family photographs, she assumed, and then it came to her, Mr Bates could be in one of those. She stood up slowly and walked towards them with a burning curiosity.

There was a man with a moustache, large face, and broad shoulders who Anna was sure to be Mr Bates' father, and then there was one photograph that caught her attention. The young man in it was tall and athletic. Anna looked closer and saw that he was wearing a uniform. Her heart started racing as the realisation washed over her. She looked at his face...it was him. His gentle eyes and a hint of a cheeky smile. He had a hat on but she could see curls coming from underneath. 'He had long hair,' she whispered to herself, smiling.

But something drew her attention to his eyes again. They shone through the frame's glass and stared right at her. So young and full of life. So happy and brave. The way he looked at her was almost daring, defiant, and she felt tears forming in her eyes. It was him, but it was someone else. Someone she didn't know. The man she knew was broken and withdrawn. She looked at his long legs and he was using no cane. His expression and stance let the world know that no one could stop him...but they had stopped him.

The man she knew, was but a remnant of this hale and hearty boy.

He was indeed handsome, and Anna was sure he had many ladies falling at his feet. His wife being one of them. She gulped.

'You are looking at the pictures?'

'Oh! I'm sorry Mrs Bates, I...'

'It's alright, my dear, here this one was taken a week before he went to Africa. Poor boy, he didn't know what was to come. He was so proud, he thought he could make a difference, change his life!'

'He was already married wasn't he?'

'That's exactly why he thought Africa could change his life. He enlisted before he had to so he could have a rest from the life he had here.'

Anna looked down and sighed.

'The war changed him. It always does. Even when you come out of it without a scratch.'

'You took care of him after he was wounded?'

'Not exactly. He spent three weeks in a hospital in Africa and then they brought him to London. He was in a rehabilitation house for two months and a week. When he came home he didn't want anyone close to him. He was shaken and his pride was as marked as his leg.'

'And his wife…?'

'Vera? Ah! She only ever cared for one person in this world and that person is herself. They did try to get their marriage back to normal, after some time, but it never worked. I've always told him, John my boy, she's not the woman for you. But young men, they don't care about what we say, they care about a pretty face and sweet words in their ears.' Mrs Bates shook her head and Anna had to stop breathing. The last thing she wanted was to picture Mr Bates and his wife sharing any sort of intimacy.

'But tell me, Miss Smith...you're not, by any chance, Anna?'

Anna looked at the woman with curious eyes. How did she know? 'I am, yes. Why? Has he mentioned me in his letters?' Her heart started racing and she was getting anxious. All she wanted was for Mrs Bates to say yes.

'You know...Anna,' the old woman smiled gently as she sat down at the tea table. 'Men, they can't stop talking about what they like.'

Anna sat down, without taking her eyes off Mrs Bates. 'I hope he speaks well of me.'

The woman laughed until her cheeks went red. 'Oh Anna, dear. Most of the things he's told me were so glowing, I didn't quite believe, but now that you are sitting across me I know that everything he said was true.'

Anna giggled shyly.

'Thank you, Anna, for helping my son. He has a new light about him since he went to work at Downton, and that light is you.'

'You don't have to thank me, Mrs Bates.'

'I know, but I want to. When one day you have children of your own you'll understand.'

Anna nodded silently and Mrs Bates gave her a knowing look.

'But tell me, surely you are here for something more urgent than to meet Johnny's mother,' the old woman smiled.

'Yes. I'm here because I want to prove his innocence.'

In that moment Mrs Bates was sure that this young woman would be her son's salvation.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thank you for reading :)<strong>_


End file.
